Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(-3r+7)-(8+2r)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-3r+7}{)} - (8+2r) $ $ {-15r+35} - (8+2r) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -15r+35 {-1(}\gray{8+2r}{)} $ $ -15r+35 {-8-2r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15r - 2r} + {35 - 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-17r} + {35 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-17r} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-17r+27$